


What's "loss"?

by morgothip



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgothip/pseuds/morgothip
Summary: Charles is just showing Q84 what memes lie beyond the internet.





	What's "loss"?

Charles was really invested that moment; I couldn't really tell what he was doing, but he seemed to have fun — or, at least, that's what his excessive laughter made me understand. “What are you even laughing for?” I muttered, while frantically staring at the ceiling — I had nothing to do and the fact that he was having fun without me pissed me off.  
Actually, it was more than just “rage”, I was feeling left out.  
Now, you might think "what the f*** is wrong with you?" And I would reply "Yes! You're totally right! There's totally something wrong with me, ah-ah!" Not that *that* really matters anyway — it's not the point of the story, not *this* story at least.  
My fingers start tip-tapping on the floor, waiting for an answer.  
_Tic._  
A clicking sound, that kind of sound I've heard many times by now. My eyes make a completely turn around and my gaze immediately meets what looked like someone who was having a good time. What came after that... was something really boring, something so boring I wanted to punch that loser god's face. “You see, Q84, there's this meme that's been around for years now,” he said, scrolling through his phone, still maintaining that amused look on his face. “It's called 'loss', it's basically... just a 4-panel comic” then he stopped, not a word after that. A... what? What even was that? Was he shitting me?  
Aah, my 'dear' puppeteer, I want to gouge his eyes out.  
The thought slips my mind and leaves it a second after realizing what would have implied gouging his eyes out.  
“What's the deal with it anyway? It's just a comic, right?” I asked, clearly bothered, I wasn't really trying to hide how I was feeling anyway, no use around Charles. 

_Tip-tap._

  
It looked like it was raining.  
Or at least those drawings that covered the entire second floor were showing. Thinking about it, I don't even know how rain tastes like, let alone the thought of feeling it.  
Charles occasionaly mentioned it, he seemed to like it — “rain has some good memories,” he says everytime. Everytime. With the same goddamned wistful look on his face.  
I hated it, I couldn't understand it.  
“—So?” I asked again, since he didn't seem to get that I didn't really understand what all that meme thing was about. He remained silent, sitting on that bed for a while — he was really into browsing all that stuff; I sighed, the scenery remained the same. Unchanged. It was always like this.  
Or was it? I don't really recall how many days we have spent here, the Pythias out there are always so, so... _**noisy.**_  
I took my seat in front of Charles, my head resting on the palm of both my hands — those beady little eyes fixated on the phone. “There's no deep meaning to it,” he started to explain. Apparenty this “loss” was really just something about 4 panels having the same repeated pattern all over again — but with different things. “It helps using your creativity” he says. “To me it sounds like bullshit, honestly,” I ended up arguing. “Like, it's the same thing all over again, what's the fun into it?” Charles looked at me with a disappointed look — the ones he gives when I'm the one not understanding. “It's the same, yet it isn't” he sobbed and then got back to browsing. “To me it looks like you're trying to defend your dear abused meme, even though you know it's overrated” I smirk. He always says the dumbest stuff.  
“What a loser god” I think, while sitting beside him. I lean on his shoulder.  
“You know that I have mysophobia...” _he looks like he's gonna throw up at any moment. He doesn't have his gloves on._

“Not my fault you forgot your gloves,” I said, mumbling.  
“Personal space,” I hated that smirk. “You don't know it?”  
“Like hell! Not like you actually care anyway” I'm sure of it. “Not when it's about me, at least.”  
Another sigh.  
“Imagine being a god and having mysophobia, lol”  
“Did you** really** say 'LOL'?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Cringe.”  
“Says you, while laughing at some repetitive meme.”  
I take his phone.  
“Give it back—”  
“Won't do. If you keep talking about that shit, I will delete all of your web stories.”  
“Way to be abusive here...” he looked at me, his hands were trembling.  
“Well, you were the one ignoring me, though! You're not an NPC, nor anything like the tenants, so stop being an ass and let's do something fun, I'm bored.”  
“You never change, huh?” I hear him sob. But it's a tendered one. “Okay, you win. I'll be more careful from now on.”  
“Not that I care.”  
“Since when your name changed to Anri?”  
_“Take it back.”_

I poke his head, “don't you dare make me look like some NPC with some dumb and sad background story.”  
“Aw, c'mon, don't be so mean about Miss Warnhol's story.”  
He patted my head and then immediately tried to clean himself with the bed sheets.  
“Disgusting” he must think. “Why does she have to be such a pain in the ass?”  
But having someone spoiling me wasn't half bad.  
It looks... like he actually cares, I hope you understand my behaviour Puppeteer.  
...or that's what someone who actually cares about this shit would say anyway.  
You're only here for the giggles, so I might as well have a good story while we're at it.

“Aren't you gonna check on how's White Society doing?” Is he mocking me?  
“It's no use and you know it,” I repeated this over and over. “They don't even reply to me anymore, they're just some hollow pythias wandering around and making some strange drawings.”  
“Are you refering to today's rain?” I shake my head as to say “yes”, his puzzled look confuses me. “Aren't you happy it's a different day from the others?”  
“I don't really care, it's fake anyway.” Shrug.  
“Well well, aren't you eager.”  
“What?”  
“You say you don't care, but I wonder if that's the truth. I know my good amount of liars, so I can tell.”  
“Is that because you're a liar yourself?” Mocking him was funnier than I thought. “Not only you're a loser god, but you're also a liar. Fucking congrats.” I take my hand behind my neck, pressing my fingers on it. I was tired.  
“Charles.”  
“Yes?”  
“I'm gonna place my head on your lap now.”  
“Mh-mh.”  
I do as I say.  
“What a way to keep me company.”  
“At least now I can make you understand how much those memes suck.”  
He chuckles a little bit.  
“I get you're the defective one, but shouldn't you try to be at least a decent person?”  
“What did you even call me? Don't make me laugh, Charles.”  
“As you wish, princess.”  
He doesn't even tap my skin with his bare hands.  
I bet this is disgusting for him.  
_He's probably holding back from vomiting. _  
_But I don't care._  
_Having someone to rely on_ — **_it feels nice._**

* * *

The world we knew, came to an end,  
we were taken aback for what happened next,  
**all the pythias we created broke and they met the end of their individuality long ago.**  
Charlotte Wiltshire was nowhere to be found,  
_nor to be saved._  
We didn't get the chance to bury Vincent,  
everything was lost.  
But The House was clean.  
From everything,  
from everyone.  
My world was literally here.  
The only one I cared for  
was browsing some dumb shit on the internet.  
Or at least,  
that's what we call that empty space that's our phones.  
Yet,  
he was **here.**  
He's gonna throw up soon,  
but he's letting me invade his personal space.

In a world of bed sheets full of Charles' germs and vomit...  
everything was in the right place.  
Yet I felt...

<strike> ** _unclean._ ** </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Well... hi! This is my first time publishing something here.  
If there's some mistakes here and there fear not: english is not my first language and I'm learning, so I'm not *that* beyond repair.  
First of all thanks for reading through all of this.  
I always thought "what happens after the "Happy End"?" and, since both Q84 and Charles are still alive, I tried to write some dumb stuff.  
I've been loving their relationship since the beginning and I'm really happy how honest they are with each other - considering they're the only ones that can actually understand each other.
> 
> It's not much since I don't really feel like writing a "lot" considering I'm not used to write my stories in english - but I hope I've created something worth spending your 5 minutes for.  
Thank you for reading! See you!


End file.
